Street Lights
by Flika
Summary: "To anywhere." Kind of SasuNaru. Song fic. Oneshot


_**Street Lights**_

**Hey Guys, long time no stories, or update, or anything really. I know, I've been bad. Bt, I have a job now...I'm a sign waver. It...well other then saying it pays nice I have nothing positive to say about it. But I get to just chill with me, and my music, for sevral hours totaly uninterepted so it's cool. **

**Now, I made this little one shot today to apologize for not doing anything lately, and because I've had this idea on my mind since like, July. It's very poorly writen and unbeta and the god damn nieghbor just got a new bike and he's testing it out right now, very loud. **

**Also, happy late Halloween everyone! I love halloween! I decked my house out like crazy, handed out handfuls of candy, and was all dressed up. Little girls told me I looked really pretty - I don't hear that much - and little boys kept calling me lady (-.-) and then came back the next day to talk to me. Really funny.**

**Ok, You all know the drill. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NOR TO I OWN 'DON'T STOP BELIEVING' BY JOURNEY which is what this story is bassed off of.**

* * *

><p>Naruto stared up at the stars covering the black night sky from his perch on the wooden fence. The wind was blowing and Naruto was cold in just his short sleeve shirt and jeans. But he didn't dare move, not even a shiver, preferring to just watch the stars.<p>

There's so many he can't even begin to count. So many that they have practically lightened up the sky for the night, leaving very little room to show the black sheet they rest upon. He likes the stars, on most nights at least. But some nights, nights such as this, the full stared night remind him of how alone he is right now. No one is out and about, there are no nightly bustles of life or crowds that fill the air with pour singing and slander. Just him, the cold dew grass beneath his shoes, and the stars up in the shinning sky.

He picks his feet up to balance on the fence post as one of the cows sluggishly walks past him, not caring that it should be asleep at this time at night. Then again, either is he. There needs to be more, he knows. A place where the living out number the number of visible stars. He wants to see it, to be a part of it, if even for just one night. He needs it.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was kept awake by the city noise outside his closed window. The glass does nothing to block the screeches of cars and loud laughter of people out to late. Instead of sleep he just sits crossed legged on his bed, propped up against the head bored and watching the city from his window. Many of the buildings are tall, reaching up to the sky, and are brightly lit, out shinning the few stars that he could see in the sky.<p>

The sound of car horns irk him, and he spends his nights frowning when it was made obvious that the sound of horns were to be lullaby. He knows this is what it is like to live in the city, loud, bright, and no peace, but there are so many times, so many, that he wished he could spend at least one night away from all the noise, away from all the lights, and just fall asleep to the sound of wind under a full sky of stars. If only once, he needs to know how it feels. How it feels when life slows down and he's not rushing by every opportunity to catch up.

He knows it's out there, the life he wants, somewhere. He just doesn't know the first step. So for now, he is stuck where he is, listening to the cars honk as the club lights keep him awake.

* * *

><p>Naruto runs as fast as he can, as if he's scared someone would actually be awake this late at night to catch him. He not doing anything wrong though, and nothing would happen to him if someone did see him, but he feels that he needs to run, if only to justify his nervousness. The soles of his rubber shows hit the dirt, sending it flying back as dust that he doesn't notice but trails behind him. Cashing him.<p>

He finds his destination quick enough, the old wooden building that has been on this side of town as long as he can remember. The lantern outside is lit, meaning that some one is inside. Someone that can help him, so he runs even faster, up the small steps, through the creaking door, and to the windowed counter where a sleep deprived man is waiting.

"To anywhere."

* * *

><p>Sasuke has his wallet, his keys, and his shoes, and nothing else. He doesn't need anything else. He's walking briskly through the crowded streets, dodging people as they push around him. It is late, very late, but the number of people outside seems as large as ever. He knows where he's going very well. He passes the brick building everyday on his normal commute but he has yet to go in. He's not sure why, since he has always wanted to, but chucks it up as never really needing to.<p>

This night though, he needs to. He just needs to and that's the only reason. So as he pushes through the glass doors and find the shortest line he can, he looks over the plastic bored, reading all the names and times, but there's too many for him to care. So when he gets to the front and the over stress woman at the window asks him where to; he just shrugged.

"To anywhere."

* * *

><p>As the train makes it to its last stop, his stop, Naruto practically jumps off the platform, in aw at the concrete beneath his shoes. Part of him wants to rip them off, as to feel what it's like to have the cold stone under his bare feet, but when he sees the growing number of people bordering near by, he chooses against it. He's is soon in aw at the amount of people out so late, and though there are still more stars then people, Naruto knows that this is just the station, and when he gets into town, the battle will shift into his favor.<p>

With that in mind he takes off running, not as fast as before but he still feels the need to go fast, almost as if the slow life he has grown accustomed to will get lost behind if he can go fast enough to out run it.

So that what he tries to do.

* * *

><p>The first thing Sasuke sees getting off the platform are stars. So many stars. It's new and scary and exciting all at the same time. He knows that this isn't all of it either, that in even smaller places the sky is over run with stars and it encourages him. But still, as of right now, there are stars and he is happy. He walks though the vast number of people, unable to help himself when he thinks of much more room he has to walk, and it's weird, not having to dodge and duck with every step. He's not use to it, but he likes it. He likes it a lot he thinks.<p>

He follows the steady of flow of people out of the station and down to the main streets of town. There are people, awake and walking, but it's a large decrease to what he's use to. It's also quieter too, compared to home. He can't help but confidently march down the street, knowing he doesn't have to worry about his surrounding.

* * *

><p>Naruto is nearly dancing when he sees the streetlights on the corners, holding on to the closet one he can find, stands on the heel of his feet, and letting gravity pull him back and forth. He knows people are watching him, some smiling and some sending him disapproving looks, but he doesn't care. He's not a shy person and right now he is happy, so why should he hide it.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke likes not having shops and building glaring at him. It's so dark, he musses, with only streetlights littered here and there to provide a safe walkway. It's so different, so calm, and so what he always has wanted. He's happy, even if he can only be here for a night. So he drops himself on the ground, not caring if the ground beneath his is dirty, not caring that he's in people way because they can go around him just fine, and stares up at the sky, the blanket of white stars. He doesn't want it to end.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto skipped down the sidewalk, like a young child he wishes he could be again. He loves seeing his shadow follow close behind him on the store buildings, as if he playing a game of tag with himself, and when the lights are too far, he's it.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke watches, with amused smirks and snorts as the boy across the street runs back and fro like a kid his body had long go grown out of. Sasuke himself couldn't remember the last time he laughed like that, but watching the man child run around like he was, it made Sasuke want to as well. So he got to his feet, and with some hesitant, took one skip to the left.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto could hear the light, soft laughter behind him. The sublet steps that started getting quicker by the second. He glanced around, seeing another boy close in age, across the street, which's feet had started to copy his. Their eyes caught, and in that brief moment, they had communicated and with twin thoughts, took on down the street, racing, laughing, happy.<p>

They ran for several blocks, every now and then Naruto would glance to the side, seeing that they remained neck and neck. Naruto wore a large grin, the man beside him sporting his own small smile, eyes casting towards Naruto a well. After another block or two, Naruto began to slow down, laboring for breaths as he finally stopped under a streetlight. His competitor stopped as well, still on the other side of the street, breathing just as hard as he stared at Naruto across the road.

Faint music was playing behind him. A little bar still opened at the dead of night, flashing lights and fog on the windows. With one last teasing look Naruto walks into the bar, leaving the rest up to chance.

* * *

><p>Sasuke quickly ran across the pavement, not bothering to check for cars. He opened the glass door that the other had gone through and was admittedly assaulted with the smell of drinks and smoke. The room was dark, some dull but colorful lights in corners, on tables, and most of all, around the small stage. On stage were a woman with red lips and a smooth velvet voice singing while one man played a piano and the other on a cello playing soft music.<p>

He found the boy sitting at a little round table of to the side, two drinks at the table, on waiting at an empty chair. He sat down, noticing how the boy smiled to himself and took another sip of a crystal glass.

"Let's dance." Sasuke said when the song changed again. With an uneasy smile and a glance around the bar, the boy stood up.

"Ok,"

* * *

><p>Naruto could feel the sweat on his palms and tried his hardest to not be caught whipping them on his jeans. He could feel the body heat behind him as the other led him to the empty section of the room, and began swaying them together. He didn't know weather the music was getting lighter or if he just couldn't hear over the beating of his chest, but he figured it wouldn't have mattered since listening was the last the on his mind.<p>

Hands gripped his hips and in one quick jerk, he came face to face with the other, looking into his eyes. He couldn't recognize the feeling in those eyes but he was sure it was the same thing he felt in his own. He knew this would only last tonight, before he gets back on the train that will take him back to his lonely small town, and for this person, the same. But still, Naruto felt like this feeling would go on and on, until next time.

Whenever that might be.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Street Lights<em>**


End file.
